


In This Forest

by Aokigihara



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Anime, JBJ - Freeform, Jbjficfest, Multi, kenggyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokigihara/pseuds/Aokigihara
Summary: one summer afternoon sanggyun found himthat summer night he lost himdisclaimer: this is an adaptation from the anime movieHotarobi no mori eplot not mine, just twisted the story a lil bit





	In This Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me **Aokigihara** again. Im transferring some of my works from asianfanfics here and editing some of it into jbj (mainly they are from other fandoms) so if you think you have read this before from _poshynoona_ don't fret because that's me.

 It all started when I was six. 

 

 I was wandering through a forest, as a curious child I was, so enthralled with the greens and blues of the urban life, which I can’t see in the city whose full of tall buildings and chained cafes. 

 

 I ended up lost and tired. I am a little boy and because I am child that time, I cried. I cried, face full of tears and snot and I just didn’t care. I was hungry, lost, tired and scared. I called for my grandfather’s name, for my father’s name and all the superheroes I knew. But all I heard was crickets and that made me cry more. 

 

 "Psst." 

 

 It took me a while to hear the small voice through my child wails. 

 

 "Psst, human child." 

 

 I lift my head from my knees to look for the owner of the voice. 

 

 That’s when I found him. 

 

  _Ten years had past, he was still the one I yearn to look for._

 

 "Are you lost?" 

 

 I found someone hiding in a large bark of a tree. 

 

 "Finally!" I was happy that there is someone who came to find me. 

 

 I ran towards the girl with a long hair. She’s wearing a kimono and had her face was hidden in a mask. 

 

 "Don’t!" She said when I was close to her and I ended up falling in my face at the ground. 

 

 "Ouch." I exclaimed and tried to get up and hug her again. 

 

 "No don’t. If you touch me, I’ll disappear." She said as I sat in front of her. 

 

 "Are you ghost noona?" I asked, eyes focused on her and thrilled to see a ghost face-to-face. 

 

 "I’m not a noona. I am not also a ghost." 

 

 I gave her a skeptical look. "But your hair?" 

 

 "Oh, I grew this hair so I will look like scary. I am not a ghost, I am spirit, and I am a guy." 

 

 "You don’t look scary." 

 

 He laughed and picked up a branch, "Come, let’s get you home." I dodge the branch to hold his hand and I felt pain on my forehead. 

 

 I crumpled in the ground and exclaimed, "You’re not a human I am sure of that. No human can hit a child like this." 

 

 "Sorry." 

 

 He waited for me to be okay with the pain. 

 

 "Do you know what disappear means?" He asked, looking towards the sky. 

 

 "It means to be gone forever and never coming back." He added as he reach the branch to me again and I gently put my hand at the end of the branch as I stood up and walk with him. 

 

 We walked side by side, hands on the both sides of the branch and he tells me story of how children are lost here and never  found again. 

 

 I smiled as the bullet train leads me back to where he is. It made me excited to look forward to this summer. 

 

 After a while, we ended up to where a small arc I found a while ago. I let go of the branch and faced him. 

 

 "I’m Sanggyun. And you?" 

 

 He stayed there, and wind blew past me which I shivered and knew it was the signal for me to go. I turned around to run but stopped when I heard what he shout his name. 

 

 "I’m Kenta!" 

 

 I looked at him again and shouted, "Let's play again tomorrow, Kenta!" 

 

But Kenta disappeared like the wind.

 

 I took the same path I walked and found my grandfather looking for me. He found me and pinched my ear because it took him lots of time to find me. 

 

 "I’m sorry abeoji." I said while crying. 

 

 "I was happy you came back alive from the forest." He held my head to his chest. 

 

 "There are a lot of spirits and monsters there Gyun-ah. They are scary and they make a lot of travelers never come back." My grandfather told me as we walked hand in hand towards home. 

 

 I never told him about Kenta which I wanted to be my little secret. 

 

 I came back the next day, played with Kenta, ran with him, explored the forest alongside with him. We ended up in a flower bed and while I was making a flower crown for his head, he was lying towards the sun and sleeping. 

 

 I was too curious on what’s behind that mask. I can touch this mask right? As long as I don’t touch him it’s fine. I took it and raise it up so I can see his face. I thought he was a no face, but he had this most beautiful face I ever seen. Even in the city, where all  kinds of people live, there’s not a single girl that looks like him. He’s an _angel._ He’s not a spirit. 

 

Kenta opened his eyes and I was shocked as I placed the mask back to his face a little rough and made him in pain. 

 

 "I’m sorry." I utter as I go back to making a flower crown. 

 

 "I look fine right? Like a human?" He spoke from behind. 

 

 "Yes, I thought you’re a no-face or ugly. But I was wrong." 

 

 I stood up and offered him a flower crown, putting it between us and he picked it up and placed it on his head, where it made him glow even more. With those long black hair, he really looked like an angel. 

 

 Days passed and as soon as my father told me that we’re going back to the city, I knew that summer ended. I walked to the path where it will lead me to him, on the arc where he always patiently waits for me to arrive. 

 

 "You look sad." He said as I just stood in front of him. 

 

 "I--m going home." I responded. 

 

 "And you're not coming back?" 

 

 I looked at him and shook my head, "No, I'm here every summer." 

 

"Well then, see you next summer?"

 

His eyes glinted with excitement. 

 

 "See you next summer." And his body disappeared in front of me. 

 

 That’s when the both of us looked forward to summers. I spent my summers growing in the forest with Kenta. It seemed lame but I don’t regret any part of it. 

☆ミ 

 "Kenta." 

 

 "Kenta." 

 

 Voices called his name one summer, tiny little red umbrellas appeared and called his name. 

 

 "Be careful Kenta, don’t let him touch you." 

 

 "Yes yes, I know." 

 

 That’s his response to every spirit that tells him to be careful. They all loved him. I smiled to that and promised myself never to touch Kenta. 

 

 A big tree hand enveloped Kenta’s body and his kimono floated up in the air. 

 

 "That’s dangerous Kenta. You’ll disappear if you touch that human child." 

 

 "I’m okay Bark." 

 

 "Please don’t ever touch Han, human child." 

 

 "Y-yes." I muttered as the Bark lowered Kenta on the ground. 

 

 I guess spirits can touch him, but not _me._  

 

 I grew accustomed to that. But he let me touch the end of his kimono and walk side by side with him. That’s my treasure, his  _kimono._  

 

 When I was 10, I tried to scare Kenta so I climbed up a tree and when he was near I ’booed’ him and he just looked at me with his mask. 

 

 "What are you doing there?" 

 

 "Uh.. I thought I can surprise you but..." I pointed his mask, "Can you uhm.. Take that off when you’re with me? Just for summers." 

 

Kenta was taking off his mask when the branch I was sitting cracked and made me fall down. 

 

Kenta ran towards me, with his hands open aiming to catch me but stopped when he was near and my butt touched the grass. It was painful. But the fact that Kenta almost touched me made my heart hurt than my butt. 

 

 "Sorry." He said, sounded defeated. 

 

 "It’s okay." I pat my butt as I stood up. "Promise me one thing Kenta." 

 

 "What is it?" 

 

 "Never try to touch me, whatever happens. Okay?" I said as my tears suddenly burst and ended up crying on my knees, like when I first saw him. 

☆ミ 

 "Abeoji!" I called out when I saw him waiting for me at the terminal. 

 

 "Gyun-ah! You stand proud now! How old are you again?" 

 

 I kissed his forehead and answered, "13 abeoji." 

 

 "Time passed really fast I must say. And you looked handsome, like I was when I’m on my young age." 

 

 We laughed to that and walked together back to our home. 

 

 "Why are you wearing your uniform?" Abeoji asked me when I was putting my shoes and getting ready to go. 

 

 "I am showing this to my friend." 

 

 "Is that so? Take care." 

 

 "Yes abeoji." 

 

 I walked again and again, to the same path, to see the same person again and again, to be with that person again. 

 

 "Yah!" I was near the arc when I heard his voice. 

 

 "Kenta-yah!" I ran to him and posed like a model infront. 

 

 "Wow. You’re tall now. You look like a man." 

 

 "Hey!" I pouted, "I am a man." 

 

 He laughed and lead me inside the forest again. We spent the summer mostly beside each other with me telling him hundred stories about what happened to me in the city. 

 

 "Gyun-ah, let’s eat watermelon." Grandfather told me and we sat in front of the veranda and ate large chunks of watermelon. 

 

 "Abeoji, is the weather here this hot for the rest of the year?" I asked. 

 

 "Ah no, it goes extremely cold in the winter. Snow here are so chilly me and your grandma burns a lot of wood so we’ll stay warm." 

 

 I bit in my watermelon and thought of Kenta during the winter. His kimono sure can protect him from the cold but it will be too cold for him. 

 

 "When are you going back to the city?" Aboeji asked that cut my thoughts. 

 

 "Tomorrow morning. Ah abeoji.. Do you have extra jacket and muffler?" 

 

 "I do. Why?" 

 

 "Can I have it?" 

 

 "Sure." 

 

 "Here." 

 

Kenta looked at me and the jacket simultaneously. 

 

 "What’s that?" 

 

 I snickered, "Isn’t it obvious? A jacket. For you." 

 

 He took it and examined it. "That’s from Abeoji, wear it during winter so you’ll feel warm." 

 

Kenta smiled, the sweetest smile he ever made for me, "Thank you." 

 

 I scratched my head, allured with his smile. "I’ll see you next summer." I replied. 

 

 He nod and I lead my way back into my home. 

 

 Winter came into the city and as I sat in my Math Class, I wondered if Kenta wore the jacket this time. 

 

 "Sanggyun?" 

 

 "Sanggyun!" 

 

 My thoughts were cut when Sangwon called my name. "Yes?" 

 

 "Aren’t you going to your next class? Math ended a while ago and you’re still looking at the snow." 

 

 "Oh is that so?" I stood up and got my things for English. 

 

 "Are you okay?" 

 

 I nodded and followed him to our next subject. 

☆ミ 

_Ten years._

 

 Ten years had passed, I was that child but now I am this boy who always loved summer. 

 

 I loved summer. I loved that I can see him during this time. I loved that I can be with him. I love him. 

 

 "You’re taller than me." Kenta happily announced as we tracked the way to the pond. 

 

 "Yeah." I answered him. 

 

 Yeah that’s right. I look older than him now but he's still taller than me. He aged slower, I guess. I smiled at the fact and sat beside him. 

 

 "There’s a festival for spirits later this night. Want to go?" 

 

 For ten years, this is his first time telling me to be with him even at night. 

 

 "It took you ten years to invite me until night?" 

 

 He laughed, "It took me ten years to discover that I need to see you the whole day." 

 

 My cheeks burned, and we watched the fish freely touch each other in the pond. I wonder if we’ll last together as it is. I really want to hold him, hug him and tell him I love him but I can’t. I won’t, for his sake. For our sake. 

 

 I stared at him secretly and he took off his mask, leaving me to adore his face, gleaming at the rays of the sun, giving me butterflies at my stomach and the urge to touch his face. My hand stopped midway as he looked at me, smiling as if he was too happy about sitting beside the pond. 

 

 "... _disappear._ " 

 

 He eyed me suspiciously, "What?" 

 

 "I won’t let you disappear." I answered with conviction. 

 

 His cheeks turned red and it was a nice tomato colored cheeks. That made me the happiest

 

 The night came and I borrowed my Abeoji’s kimono so we’ll be pair. My grandfather gave me looks but I didn’t mind him since I’m now older and have a sense of responsibility. 

 

 "You look... manly." 

 

Kenta gave me a look and I almost peed on my pants with excitement.

 

 "I am manly. What do you think I was?" 

 

 "You’ll always be the snotty child you were when I first saw you." 

 

 I laughed to that as we walked into a cave and ended up in a festival full of people and food stalls and everything you can see in a normal human festival. 

 

 "They really looked like humans." I exclaimed, overwhelmed with what spirits can do. 

 

 "Yeah, sometimes humans snuck here and we can never tell. Here." 

 

 He handed me a piece of cloth. "Tie that end on your wrist, so you won’t get lost." 

 

 I nodded and looked at our hands, bonded by a piece of nonsense cloth. "It feels like we’re on a date." 

 

 He laughed and whispered, "It is a _date._ " 

 

 We had fun. I never thought festivals are fun. They had everything copied like the humans, even the stirred fried ramen and the cotton candies-which flew, yeah flew away before I can even take a bite into it. 

 

 The ending was too great, fireworks formed different kinds of shapes and sizes and had life in their own. I laughed too much on the gags we found on the street and it was a night to remember. I might look forward to this next summer. 

 

 "Did you enjoy it?" 

 

 He asked me and I gave him my largest smile. 

 

 "Silly me, I didn’t have to ask." He answered his own question. 

 

 We stopped on the pond and he took off his mask and put it on my face. He gently kissed the top of the mask, as if he’s kissing my forehead and my heart pounded like crazy inside my chest. 

 

 "Sang-" 

 

 He didn’t got to finish his sentence when a pair of children ran beside him and one almost fell on the pond. Kenta helped the child reflexively and I scolded them. 

 

 "You better watch out next time, okay?" 

 

 "Yes hyung!" 

 

 "Those kids are..." 

 

 My voice trailed off as Kenta’s body turned into a bright green light that vanishes into thin air. 

 

 "Don’t tell me..." 

 

 My eyes are stinging. 

 

 "Come Sanggyun-ah, hug me." 

 

 I came running into his arms and whispered "I love you Kenta." as his kimono became empty and I fell on the ground crying, clinging into his kimono. 

 

 "I love you, too." 

 

 Those words evaporated on the air but his presence is still inside me, enveloping my body and giving me warmth-almost like he's still hugging me.

 

 "I always wondered how warm you are if I had the chance to hug you. You're very warm, Kenta. Thank you for everything. I love you." 

 

 I stood up and saw the other spirits, looking at me. 

 

 "Thank you human child, for bringing happiness to our Kenta." 

 

 "He really wanted to touch and hug you, now he did." 

 

 "We’ll never forget Kenta. Thank you." 

 

 I bid them my goodbyes and held Kenta’s kimono tight in my hands, his mask on my face. 

 

 I might not look forward into the next summer, or the summer after that. 

☆ミ 

"Papa!"

 

I welcomed the child running towards me. "Kenta!"

 

"Where are we going Papa?"

 

I smiled and looked at the vast green field ahead of us, "To the place that made my summers memorable. Let's go!"


End file.
